Amen
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Une cage, un Archange, un Diable, deux frères. La liste du Porteur de Lumière n'était déjà pas très grande dans ces conditions là, alors qui allait-il pouvoir bien embêter pour passer le temps?


SALUT ! *pose son paquet et repart*

 **Ship :** Michifer (LUCIFEEEEER *µ*)  
 **Prompt :** Dirty Talk  
 **First Line :** La moitié des noms de sa liste avait déjà été éliminés d'office  
 **Dialogues :** « Tu n'es quand même pas en train de rompre avec moi ? » - « Tu ne peux pas juste te la fermer pendant cinq minutes ? »

 **Disclaimer :** Les anges à la Bible, le reste à SPN  
 **Beta :** Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** J'adore Lucifer, et franchement il ne mérite pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui fait subir ! Luciiiiiiifer *µ*  
 **Warning :** Pour ceux qui considèrent que les anges sont affiliés, ben voilà, c'est de l'inceste. Moi je considère ça plutôt comme une joyeuse débandade XD

ENJOY !

* * *

La moitié des noms de sa liste avait déjà été éliminée d'office. Malheureusement pour lui, sa liste ne comportait que quatre prénoms, dont lui-même.

Lucifer avait déjà éliminé d'office Adam, pas assez amusant. Il avait aussi, étrangement, rayé Sam. Il aurait pu se sentir mal pour l'humain, qui était aussi bloqué dans la cage avec les deux plus puissants archanges de la Création plus son demi-frère, mais non. Du moins, pas depuis que son âme se lamentait de la perte de son corps. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait subtilisé le corps de Sam Winchester hors de la cage, mais vraiment, Lucifer s'en foutait comme de la première plume d'un chérubin !

Il ne restait donc que lui et… Michael, son insupportable petit-frère aux valeurs plus que moralisantes. Cela dit, cela devait bien faire une dizaine d'années que Lucifer ne l'avait plus entendu parler. Eh oui, le temps passait si lentement dans la cage que cela allait bientôt faire… deux cent quarante ans que les quatre compères étaient bloqués ici, à tourner en rond.

Lucifer s'était vite lassé de torturer l'âme de Sam. Quoiqu'on en dise de lui, il avait un intérêt plus que faible pour les humains, il avait déjà fait des dégâts irréparables à l'âme du chasseur. Il cherchait maintenant un défi un peu plus intéressant, et la seule chose qui l'intéressait était son frère.

L'Etoile du Matin scanna la prison de ses sens, à la recherche de la signature si péniblement banale de son frère. Le découvrant enfin, caché dans un repli, l'Archange s'approcha de son frère, qui lui tourna résolument le dos dès qu'il le vit arriver.

« Ooooh, voyons Michie ! Tu n'es quand même pas en train de rompre avec moi ? Pas après cette petite sauterie qu'on s'est faite il y a cinquante ans ! »

Michael se crispa, mais ne dit mot. Il ne souhaita pas se rappeler de cette époque où il s'était mis de mèche avec Lucifer pour torturer Sam pour lui faire payer sa trahison.

« Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec moi ? demanda Lucifer, le vice dans les yeux. »

Disant cela, le Diable se mit à mordiller l'oreille de son frère.

Michael sursauta, et se retourna, serrant la mâchoire de colère.

« Mais tu ne peux pas juste te la fermer cinq minutes ? Être ici est loin d'être aussi plaisant que tu le prétends !

\- Ah ! triompha l'Archange. Mais la première fois, je n'avais pas une si bonne compagnie. Tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? J'ai besoin de chaleur corporelle. »

Lucifer savait pertinemment que son petit frère ne saurait pas résister à un contact angélique, même si la personne qui le lui demandait était la chose la plus vicieuse de la Création.

A sa grande surprise, Michael se recula encore plus de lui, le détruisant du regard.

« Reste loin de moi ! s'énerva le séraphin. »

Lucifer sourit de toutes ses dents, cela promettait d'être amusant.

Se collant contre son frère, le Malin commença lentement à lui masser les épaules.

« Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'Etoile du Matin. Tu aimes être à la merci de mon pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? »

Michael ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Lucifer avait de la ressource.

Mordillant le cou, il descendit ses mains pour venir masser les cuisses de son frère.

« Ne fais pas ta prude voyons, tu as toujours aimé te faire dominer, surtout par moi. Tu ne peux pas me cacher ta vraie nature ! »

Michael possédait une volonté assez ferme, Lucifer lui reconnaissait au moins ça, mais il n'avait pas convaincu Eve de manger le Fruit juste avec ses beaux yeux.

Léchant doucement l'oreille de l'autre ange, Lucifer continuait de parler, ses mots insidieux formant leur chemin dans le cœur si pur de Michael.

« Cela ne te manque pas ? La liberté de pouvoir voler, de ressentir chaque atome de la Création. »

Ses mains étaient partout sur le corps de Michael, pressant tous ses points les plus sensibles.

« Tu n'as jamais été doué pour me supplanter Michael, tu as toujours voulu de moi, il est hors de question que tu me résistes maintenant ! »

Michael n'en menait pas large. Son corps terrestre n'était pas assez résistant pour se mesurer à la perfidie de Lucifer.

Le Démon était en train de gagner, il le savait, il voyait bien que Michael ne pouvait plus se protéger de lui.

« Voilà, c'est ça, laisse-toi aller, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, murmura-t-il, caressant doucement les cheveux de son frère. »

Michael se retourna présentant sa bouche à Lucifer, qui fut ravi de venir y déposer un baiser.

« Calme-toi, susurra Lucifer. Bientôt tu seras entièrement à moi. »

Michael se laissait bercer par les paroles de Lucifer, ses mains, aussi douce que la soie, continuant de le caresser sur son corps.

Sam, de l'autre côté de la cage, se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas de Javel à disposition pour se nettoyer les yeux de ce qu'il voyait.

Malheureusement pour lui, voilà ce qu'il endurait chaque jour depuis, incapable de comprendre la relation séraphique des deux anges, qui recherchaient le contact de l'autre le plus possible.

« Dean, viens me sortir de là, gémit Sam quand il vit Lucifer venir embrasser Michael pour l'énième fois de la journée. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce p'tit bout de chou !

With my sincerious love,  
Uki


End file.
